A Cold Night in Arendelle
by cosbyfan69
Summary: The girls of Frozen sit down to watch TV. Nothing could prepare them for what they would be in for next.


It was a cold night in Arendelle. Snow was covering the ground with a velocity of a thousand men. It was cold. The kind of cold that could make your teeth chatter. Oloff was like "man, it's really cold, I wish that it was summer". Elsa and Anna were like "Yo, you shouldn't be like wishin for summer cas like you made out of sn.." then they caught themselves. They knew it would hurt Oloff's feelings.

They were looking for a place to sleep that was warm as heat isn't invented in their universe. They decided to sleep in the attic. In the attic they found this strange box. Oloff was like "What's this strange box". Then they found a receptacle in the wall, one like we have in our universe. They noticed that the strange box had a plug sticking out of it. "Let's plug this plug from this box into this thing in the wall". They did so and BAM! The box (A tv if you haven't gotten that yet) turned on. Only it wasn't a regular tv…

They started changing channels and they landed on TBS. It was late and they were showing reruns of old shows. The Cosby show turned on and they were shocked as black people for some reason aren't invented in the Frozen Universe. Disney is racist and anti semetic, but that's not what this story is about. They were engulfed and just so into what they were seeing. Theo, Vanessa, Rudy.. and of course Bill Cosby. They couldn't turn away.

"Anna" Elsa said, "This is amazing, I have never seen anything like this before". Anna said "Shut up I'm trying to watch Theo and Bill make a bacon burger dog." Oloff didn't say a word. He was just too excited about this new discovery.

The clock hit 2am. A lightning storm was brewing outside. A lightning bolt hit the house and an electrical surge shook the whole castle. The tv lit up real bright and started flashing. Theo and Vanessa and everyone in the tv's voices were getting staticy and nuts. "ANNA WHAT IS GOING ON ARE WE GOING TO DIE OMG I GOTTA LET IT GO ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I DIE LET IT GO LET IT GO NOT GONNA BE A LITTLE GIRL NO MORE OR SOMETHING WHATEVER" and Anna was like "HOLD ON, I THINK SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!"

Anna, Oloff and Elsa were all shot up into the air by lightning bolts and they were like "HOLD ON I THINK SOMETHINGS HAPPENING" then… BAM WOOOOOP WOW they were shot into the television screen in a half of a second! They were not in their world anymore…

Their vision went black.. they couldn't see for quite some time. Their vision became clearer.

"Vanessa, you gotta let Rudy go to the date with you because Rudy's gotta know what a man likes and she's gotta know that a man enjoys jello pudding after.. he eats.. his dinner.. ya see" is what Elsa heard. "Elvin, you have to be a MAN and you gotta start blah blah blah" Oloff heard and was like "huh?". "Theo, you can't keep calling women burgers" Anna heard and was like "You're right, maybe you shouldn't call women burgers… what's going on?". Anna, Elsa and Oloff awoke and what they did not know is that they found themselves in the universe…. OF THE COSBY SHOW.

They heard Cliff say "That's the best elevator music I ever heard" and they were fully awake. The episode started and they were no longer viewers. They were actually IN THE COSBY UNIVERSE. Anna asked Claire "Hello, uhm, where are we?". Claire said "Well you're in our home. Welcome. We are the Cosby's. We welcome you, dinner is soon. We're settling a debate between Theo and Denise about whether or not Cockroach should wear that shirt to the prom." Anna said "COCKROACHES, WHERE!?  
". Cliff Huxtable said "So we have 3 white people in the house ya see. Claire please put the jello pudding on and lets have a feast ya see. I need to go have a lie down cas I'm not used to having royalty in THE HOUSE and we all need to be on our best behavior so RUDYYYYY you tell Theo that I need to have a lye down because my life has just been twist turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute and just sit right there and let me tell you how I became the prince of this house ya see. I brought you in this world and I can take you out!". Anna just sat and stared.

They all sat down to dinner, Anna Oloff and Elsa were like "What's going on?". Claire brought out the turkey. They all were acting like it's natural except Anna Elsa and Oloff. Cliff said "Now you all are from the movie Frozen right? I took Rudy and Vanessa to see it the other day. They were enamored with your movie and they just sucked it right up through a straw and it was like vrabble vrabble vrabble. ". Anna and Elsa said to eachother "A MOVIE?"

"Elsa began to fall in love with Theo." "So Theo" Elsa said, "I really enjoy your chocolate milky skin and the way you call women burgers". "Am I a burger Theo?". Theo was feeling awkward as he was put on the spot in front of his entire family. "Elsa" Theo said, "I think that you are not only a burger, but also a cheese steak and a plate of nachos" "I think that you are fillet mignon and a rump roast and I would like to slap your rump roast… but not in front of my family". Cliff then jumped ontop of the table "Theo that is very rude to very rude to our guest you see and you all need to stop being rude to our guest and you need to eat these frozen pudding pops I made because they are from the movie frozen and ya see theo that I made these frozen pudding pops because they are from the movie frozen theo ya see". Claire then told cliff to get down from the table because he was being "crazy" and "disruptive". Cliff farted in her direction and jumped on Elsa's head and tried to take her crown and become the king of the table. Elsa said "Don't touch me" but Cliff accidently touched her and turned to ice.

Elsa and Theo later got married and everyone was invited to the ceremony. Claire sat there with Cliff frozen and Evlin and Venessa and Theo and Denise and Rudy and Anna and Oloff sat there and watched as they got married. Elsa and Theo said there vowels. They got married and everyone clapped. The end. 00


End file.
